drakeandjoshfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of episodes
There’s a List of Drake and Josh episodes on Nickelodeon in the United States from January 9, 2004 to December 5, 2008. Season 1 (2004) #Hug Me Brother Pilot January 9, 2004 #Dune Buggy January 16, 2004 #Believe Me Brother January 23, 2004 #Two Idiots and a Baby January 30, 2004 #First Crush February 6, 2004 #Grammy February 13, 2004 #Suddenly Secrets February 20, 2004 #Survey Said February 27, 2004 #Gnome of Walter Corner March 12, 2004 #The Homework March 19, 2004 #Miniature Golfing March 26, 2004 #Bugs in the Rug April 3, 2004 #The Miracle Rap April 9, 2004 #The Note April 16, 2004 #Vacation Surprise June 18, 2004 #Birthday Party July 23, 2004 #The World War August 27, 2004 #Battle of Epic Raspberry September 3, 2004 #Soundtrack Way October 22, 2004 #Granny's Back November 26, 2004 Season 2 (2005) #21 The Bet March 11, 2005 #22 Guitar March 18, 2005 #23 Movie Job March 25, 2005 #24 Football April 15, 2005 #25 Pool Shark April 22, 2005 #26 Smart Girl April 29, 2005 #27 Little Diva May 6, 2005 #28 Blue Brothers May 20, 2005 #29 Driver’s License May 27, 2005 #30 Number One Fan June 10, 2005 #31 Mean Teacher July 15, 2005 #32 The Gary Grill August 19, 2005 #33 Drew and Jerry September 16, 2005 #34 Honor Council September 23, 2005 #35 Forever Hateness September 30, 2005 #36 Substitute Teacher October 7, 2005 #37 Earthquake of Death October 14, 2005 #38 Great Halloween October 21, 2005 #39 Crayon Dutch of Horror November 11, 2005 #40 Revenge Is Sweet November 25, 2005 Season 3 (2006-2007) #41 The Drake and Josh Inn April 1, 2006 #42 Peruvian Puff Pepper April 8, 2006 #43 We're Married April 15, 2006 #44 Mindy's Back April 29, 2006 #45 The Affair May 20, 2006 #46 Playing With Field June 3, 2006 #47 Helen's Surgery June 24, 2006 #48 Paging Doctor Drake October 7, 2006 #49 Foam Finger October 14, 2006 #50 Girl Power October 21, 2006 #51 Sheep Thrills October 28, 2006 #52 Drake and Josh Go Hollywood Movie January 6, 2007 #53 Megan's New Teacher January 13, 2007 #54 Little Sibling January 20, 2007 #55 Theater Thug January 27, 2007 #56 The Demonator February 3, 2007 #57 Alien Invasion February 10, 2007 #58 Doctor Phyllis Show March 17, 2007 #59 Return of Milo March 24, 2007 #60 Drake's Mom and Josh's Dad March 31, 2007 Season 4 (2007-2008) #61 Josh Runs Into Oprah October 6, 2007 #62 Vicious Tiberius October 13, 2007 #63 The Wedding October 20, 2007 #64 Mindy Loves Josh October 27, 2007 #65 Who's Got Game? November 10, 2007 #66 The Great Doheny November 17, 2007 #67 I Love Sushi November 24, 2007 #68 The Storm January 12, 2008 #69 My Dinner With Bobo January 19, 2008 #70 TreeHouse January 26, 2008 #71 Josh is Done February 9, 2008 #72 Eric Punches Drake February 16, 2008 #73 Megan's Revenge March 22, 2008 #74 Stressed Straight March 29, 2008 #75 Megan's First Kiss April 12, 2008 #76 Battle of Panthatar April 19, 2008 #77 Really Big Shrimp August 23, 2008 #78 Helicopter September 20, 2008 #79 Dance Contest November 21, 2008 #80 Merry Christmas Drake and Josh December 5, 2008 Category:Episodes